Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar
Beastly|Tribe = Pirate Gargantuar Zombie|Traits = None|Abilities = When hurt: Make another random Gargantuar in a random lane.|Rarity = Triassic - Legendary|Flavor Text = The ultimate, epic, last, absolutely final conclusion to the Zombie-throwing Zombie saga. ...or is it?}}'Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar '''is a triassic legendary zombie card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 7 to play, and has 6 /6 . He has no traits, and his ability makes another random Gargantuar Zombie in a random lane every time he is hurt. Statistics * 'Class: '''Beastly * '''Tribe: '''Pirate Gargantuar Zombie * '''Traits: '''None * '''Ability: When hurt: '''Make another random Gargantuar in a random lane. * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Legendary Card description ''The ultimate, epic, last, absolutely final conclusion to the Zombie-throwing Zombie saga. ...or is it? Strategies With This zombie from a Beastly class with a stats of 6/6, still acts as other zombies which throws other ones when hurt such as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Hippity Hop Gargantuar or Imp-Throwing Imp. However, thanks to Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's well-found ability, it is unpredictably helpful whenever it comes to making random Gargantuars in random lanes which acts similarly but more powerful and cheaper than using Gargantuars' Feast. Additionally, this zombie can make powerful ones like Zombot 1000 but weaker ones like Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, especially making a copy of that zombie. Bear in mind that this zombie is certainly luck-based and their ability can be activated when one or two plants damage toward that zombie. For aquatic lanes, Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar will obviously make Deep Sea Gargantuar because that zombie is the only Gargantuar to have an Amphibious trait. All Beastly class Zombie Heroes can have the advantages by using this zombie: * The Smash can use tricks like Camel Crossing and Healthy Treat to increase Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's health. What's even better is that since this zombie belongs to the Gargantuar tribe, The Smash can pair them with Gargologist making it an early, impossible game for the plant heroes. * Brain Freeze can use many ways to make Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar better. Since this zombie belongs to the Pirate tribe, Brain Freeze can pair them with Swashbuckler Zombie to synergize that zombie's stats by 1 whenever Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar hits the plant hero. Moreover, he can pair with Captain Flameface so that that zombie can now have a Strikethrough trait. What's better is that Brain Freeze can pull out environments from Sneaky classes to make that zombie easier. Since Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar belongs to the Gargantuar tribe, Brain Freeze can use this by pairing with Cursed Gargolith making that zombie hiding inside a gravestone and resetting their stats. In other words, try playing this zombie by pairing with Mixed-Up Gravedigger and Firefighter to bounce Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar back in your hand to re-play them. * Electric Boogaloo can use this zombie by hitting from Fireworks Zombie, Gas Giant and Barrel of Deadbeards. Moreover, Unlife of the Party keeps synergizing his stats going on and on when Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar keeps making enough Gargantuars. * Immorticia can pair this zombie by gaining an Untrickable trait. This means that Immorticia can use a Parasol Zombie to played next to the Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar making some plant tricks with instant-kill based useless. Gallery Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Pirate zombies Category:Pirate cards